Here Comes the Sun
by lilylunaluver
Summary: Four friends, all in different Houses, with family backgrounds that should make them enemies, shock Hogwarts as they go through school and have adventures together. Scorrose, Ablus/OC, mentions of other characters from some of my other fics. Future stuff made me rate it T, might go up but probably not. R
1. Prologue

This is a story about four friends.

Rose Weasley had bright red hair, deep blue eyes, and freckles. She was a Ravenclaw, and almost no one was surprised.

Albus Potter looked just like his father, with his bad eyesight, green eyes, and dark messy hair. The only thing missing was the scar that made Harry Potter so very famous. He was a Slytherin, and he made his older brother fall out of his chair.

Scorpius Malfoy looked just like his father, with blonde hair and a terrible sneer. He almost never used that sneer, though, and his eyes were softer, blue instead of grey. He was a Gryffindor and he ignored everyone's shocked faces.

Charlotte Anderson had brown hair and freckles, and bright Amber eyes. She was curious, brave, loyal and kind. She was a Hufflepuff, and no one noticed her yet.

These four friends shocked everyone with their Sortings, and the fact that four children, all from different Houses, ended up being the best of friends.

But that was really only the beginning.


	2. AlbusScorpius

**Albus POV**

I wasn't sure if I entirely expected to be Sorted into Slytherin, but I wasn't completely surprised. For one, I knew I was always cunning and ambitious. Like James, I enjoyed pranking quite a bit, but I usually worked from the sidelines, not drawing attention to myself and instead to the person or group I was pranking.

I wasn't the first in my family to be Sorted into Slytherin. Both Dom and Roxy (who were really close, despite being three years apart) were in the House of the Snakes, and both had talked to me over the past summer saying that I had many Slytherin traits, so not to be surprised if I was Sorted with them. They also told me some stuff about Slytherin – nothing too revealing, in case I proved them wrong, but enough that I got a sense of the House and realised it wasn't so bad.

I did enjoy making James fall out of his chair, though.

* * *

After the Feast, the Slytherin prefects – Daisy Nott and Marcus Flint II – lead us to the dungeons. I was curious as to why we were here – some sort of initiation, possibly? But to my surprise, Daisy turned to one of the walls and said, "Parseltongue." The wall opened.

_The dorms are in the dungeons?!_ I thought, bewildered. I followed the group of First Years inside and turned to Daisy (who seemed rather nice) and Marcus.

"The girls dorms are up to the right, boys down to the left. The door will be marked first years. Your stuff has already been brought up. Choose your beds between yourselves; no deaths please, as I would rather not have to fill out the paperwork that goes with it. The password is, obviously, Parseltongue, and you will do well to remember it. Breakfast is tomorrow between 6:30 – not that I expect anyone there at that time, except for some overeager Ravenclaws (_I thought to Rose and smirked_) – and 9. Classes start at 8:30 – the last thirty minutes of breakfast are for people with frees. You will get your schedules then, so please sit at the Slytherin table. After that, you can sit wherever you want, as long as you don't care about people staring. Please get some sleep, I know it's your first day but classes will start immediately and they will be difficult. That is all." Marcus Flint left to his dorm.

I followed some of the boys, when I was pulled aside briefly by Daisy. "Hey, after you unpack and all, come talk to me really quick, okay? I'll be here, in the Common room." I nodded and smiled at her, then hurried to catch up with my new dorm mates.

The room was large and quite nice. Five beds, in a half circle around an old-fashion heater, looked welcoming. The hangings were all green and silver, but I liked it. The boys all stood in the door nervously, so I pushed forward.

"Hey, any of you mates mind if I snag the corner bed?" They all shook their heads, so I grabbed my stuff from the middle of the room and pulled it over. I sat down, testing it out, as the other boys slowly figured out where they wanted to sleep for the next seven years. Once we were settled, I stood up.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'll start. Hi, I'm Albus Severus Potter, but call me Al unless you want to find out just how well my mum taught me the Bat-Bogey Hex. I don't mind that I'm in Slytherin, I think it suits me well. My favourite colour is green (ironic, right?) and I love chocolate. My best friends are Rose Weasley, my cousin, and Scorpius Malfoy, and don't give me that look. We've been friends for years. Anyway, what about you lot?"

Almost immediately, two identical boys stood up. They were rather burly, with flatish faces and stubbly hair. They didn't look all too smart, but I tried not to judge right away. "We're the Goyle twins." "I'm Vincent, but please call me Vince –" "And I'm Gregory the Second, but call me Greg." They sat down.

Next, a small, nervous-looking Asian boy stood up. "I'm Dennis Boot. My mum and dad were both in Ravenclaw. I like chocolate too, and if you want, you can call me Denny. I'm a little nervous about what my parents will say when they find out where I was Sorted, but I don't regret it." I smiled, he seemed nice.

Lastly, a willowy boy with longish black hair rose gracefully. "I'm William Pucey. Please don't call me Will or Bill, just William." I nodded, then asked, "Is Liam okay?" He considered, and then said, "I suppose so."

A few minutes later, after all getting dressed into our pyjamas and brushing our teeth, the Goyle twins both got in their beds (next to each other, of course) and closed their curtains. Denny began to write a letter (probably to his parents telling them where he was Sorted), and Liam began to do a weird stretching exercise that, when asked, he only explained as "it helps me sleep". I got up and left the room to go talk to Daisy.

"Hey Albus!" she said once she saw me, smiling widely.

"Call me Al, please. Albus is so weird." She nodded and gestured for me to sit down next to her, and I did.

"So, first Potter in Slytherin." I nodded. "But not first Peasley," I reminded her. She laughed. "I know. Your cousins are… interesting, to say the least," and I laughed with her.

"So, you nervous?" I shook my head.

"Not really. See, my dad told me that he wouldn't care if I was in Slytherin. He named me after a Slytherin who was the bravest man he knew."

She nodded. "Severus Snape," she mused. Then she smiled again. "So, your brother…"

I laughed. "I made him fall out of his chair. I loved it! And sure, he might be mad, but he can go stuff it. He wouldn't talk to Dom for months after she was Sorted, and only having Teddy and Tori give him a stern talking to made him realise what a git he'd been. He'll come round, I'm not worried."

Daisy nodded again, and then said, "Well, you seem perfectly fine with your Sorting."

"I am," I replied. Then I yawned. "If that's it, I'm gonna go to bed. I need to wake up early tomorrow and write to my parents and sister."

Daisy shooed me to my dorm, where I fell on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

I'm really glad I was Sorted into Gryffindor. The moment the hat screamed out my new House, I knew I'd get some shit, but I really didn't care. I belonged in Gryffindor. I could change my family's image with this. It would take hard work, but I was prepared to do whatever it took.

Being the first in my family Sorted anywhere other that Slytherin, much less Gryffindor, I felt proud. I was sure my parents would be too. My dad might be a little shocked at first, but he'd come round.

I couldn't help but smirk at everyone's shocked faces.

* * *

Our door is behind a portrait of a singing fat lady.

I'm not sure what I expected, but it wasn't that. She looked at me when the First Years arrived and asked me, "What are you doing here, young Malfoy?" I replied, "I was Sorted here." She seemed shocked, but didn't question it.

This year, everyone was surprised. A Malfoy in Gryffindor, Ron Weasley's daughter in Ravenclaw, a Potter and a muggleborn in Slytherin. I was glad to be part of the, 'movement' I suppose it could be called.

Once inside our new common room, the two prefects – a girl named Alex Wood and a boy named Josh Brown – turned to us. Alex began to speak.

"The girls dorms are up to the right, boys down to the left. The door will be marked first years. Your stuff has already been brought up. Choose your beds between yourselves – I don't want any rough fighting, understood? The password is Chimaera, and please try not to forget it. Breakfast is tomorrow between 6:30 and 9. Classes start at 8:30 – the last thirty minutes of breakfast are for people with frees. Honestly, the first forty-five minutes there's almost no one there except some overeager Ravenclaws, so keep that in mind. You will get your schedules then, so please sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast at least. After that, you can sit wherever you want, though keep in mind that some tables might not want you there (_Joshua coughed something that sounded strangely like 'Slytherin'_). Please get some sleep, you will get detention for sleeping in class, and you wouldn't want to fall behind. Alright, that's it." Alex left to her dorm.

Joshua tapped my shoulder. "You wanna talk?" I shook my head. "I'm good, thanks. I just need to write a letter and get to bed." He nodded.

The dorm was very similar to the way Dad explained his dorm, except there were windows and red and gold hangings instead of green and silver. The boys were already trying to choose their beds, so I strode forward and sat down on the one next to the biggest window. "Anyone mind if I'm here?" They looked at me, and shook their heads, and got back to fighting. I grabbed my stuff and set it next to my bed, unpacked a bit, then grabbed my quill and parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I was Sorted into Gryffindor. Dad, close your mouth. Yes, mum, Gryffindor. No one seems angry about it or whatever, just shocked. The boys are mainly ignoring me right now, but that's mainly because they_'_re still fighting over beds. I have a confession to make: I've been friends with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter for years. I now realise you won't be angry at me about it, so I decided to tell you. Al is in Slytherin! Rose is in Ravenclaw, I saw that one coming (so did everyone, really, she's exactly like her mother)._

_Tell the twins Hi for me._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

I nodded at the letter, and rolled it up. I'd bring it to the Owlery tomorrow and send it with my owl, Sirius. I named it after my famous cousin, Sirius Black, who was the first Black in Gryffindor – well, I suppose technically that meant I was second in my family outside Slytherin. I smiled at the thought.

Then I got ready for bed and prepared for a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**So, this is how the chapters will be written. Two POVs per chapter, rotating between the Fabled Four. I decided to focus on the most surprising ones this time, and next will be Rose and Charlie. There will be some drama with Scorpius after that - be excited!**

**I'm really excited for this story! By the way, I mention 'Tori' - That's Victiore, I decided she's called Tori - I think she only lets Teddy call her Vicky (awww). She won't be very prominent in this story, but I might write another about her and Teddy. I don't know yet, what do you think? Also, I mentioned a muggleborn in Slytherin - that's a girl from another of my fics, but I won't say which because that will give it away.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine (as much as I wish it was).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo Julianna**


	3. Apology

Hello my lovely readers!

I haven't updated in ages, and I am so sorry about that! I had writer's block, then I went to sleep away camp, then more writer's block, then I was traveling with no wifi which sucked and now I still have writer's block!

To top it all off, school is starting soon and I'm gonna have a shitload of homework on top of play practice 6 days a week on top of acting class, guitar lessons and family bonding time so my schedule is full...

Does anyone want to take over for me on some of my stories? I still want to write Theories, but it might be a while till my next update. Meanwhile, the others are up for grabs. I have a few notes on Here Comes the Sun and Rules so message me, but Magic is Might - go crazy!

Again, super duper sorry about everything!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Julianna (much love)


End file.
